one year to live
by lickyliickykittykitty
Summary: wot happens when Mandy finds out what her sickness really is?GrimXMandy friendshipromance... depends on how you look at it... NO FLAMES!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Mandy walked down the road slowly. She had spent the entire night freaking out. She had bags under her eyes and slouched. Finally she arrived at the bus stop, next to Irwin and Billy. "Wow, yo. You look tired, dude." Irwin said, examining Mandy. Billy nodded quickly. "Yeahyeahyeahyeahyeah!" he yelled. Mandy gave the boys a death glare and sighed defeatedly. "My parents left for their second honeymoon, and im home alone…" she said, beginning to explain why she was tired. "I heard a noise, so I freaked out, and was hiding all night." She said simply. Irwin and Billy shrugged. Mandy smirked, happy they believed that sorry excuse. Mandy looked down the street at her house and cleared her throat. "Irwin, what day is it today? Flabbergaday?" Billy asked stupidly. Irwin rolled his eyes. "Its pronounced 'Friday' yo." He said, annoyed. Mandy sighed. This was gonna be a long day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mandy walked over to Billy's locker, and smirked. Billy was fighting with his lock, and muttering angrily. "Stupid." She insulted, shoving aside and pulling on the lock. It opened. "Wow, Mandy! How did you do that?" he asked. "Im a witch." She said sarcastically. Billy gasped. "Mandy's gonna destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all!" he repeated, running down the hall. Mandy scowled. "What a loser." Said one boy. "Yeah, but he's my loser," Mandy said exasperated.

She walked past the bulletin board on her way to English class. There was a large crowd, and she became curious. Stepping on toes, and elbowing people, she finally got to the front, and gasped.

_Singing Competition_

_Ages 14 – 18_

_Song optional_

_Monday April 12th from 3:05pm – 6:50pm_

_In the school Gym_

Mandy blinked and looked around. A small smile came to her lips and she ran to her locker. She opened it up and grabbed her schoolbag and ran out of the high school.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Opened her bedroom door, and walked to her mirror. She wore a towel, and her hair hung down. She smiled at her reflection and began brushing her hair. "_Its funny how I find myself, in love with you, if I could find my reasoning afraid to lose, what they would do, well I've asked myself how much do you commit yourself…_" she sang happily. She jumped up and used the hairbrush as a microphone. "_It's my life, don't you,_" she stopped and dropped the brush, with a thud, and clutched her throat. 'No! Not again!' she thought, frightened. She fell to the floor and moaned in pain. "It hurts!" she yelled. The room went silent. She clutched her throat and bean to breathe normally. She stared into the pink carpet, and let the pain go away.

Sunday morning

Mandy, Billy and Grim sat on the couch in Mandy's home. Her parents weren't due back till Wednesday. "Mandy, Im hungry." Billy complained. "Then go home moron!" she hissed. Billy got off the couch. "Fine, I see where Im not wanted…" he said, in a British accent, and walked out the door. Mandy looked shocked. "Wow, I didn't think he'd actually do it." She muttered. "Its amazing, I tink he understood you." Grim added. Mandy nodded. "So, Uhhh, now dat were alone," Grim said, looking at her. "What?" she asked, scowling. "I heard you were tryin out for da singing competition…" he said, interested. Mandy blinked. "Billy told me," he said. Mandy nodded. "Well, yes, actually I am…" she said, looking down. "Well, good luck." He said, switching channels. "I don't need luck, bonehead! I'm," she stopped and gasped. She clutched her throat, and shut her eyes tightly. She doubled over in pain, and made a whimpering sound. "Mandy whats wrong?" Grim asked, putting the remote down and kneeling beside her. "Every time……..I talk…………t-to……..loud, it……………it hurts……" she said painfully. Tears slid down her cheeks at the last two words. Grim looked at her. "This sounds serious… lets go to da hospital…" he said, standing up and opening a portal. Mandy got up and put both hands on her throat.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three 

Mandy and Grim sat in a large room with many chairs. There was annoying elevator music and the walls were a hideous eggshell color. Mandy stared down at the carpet floor, and Grim filled in her sheets. "Name: Mandy Smith…Age:14…Sex: Female…" he said out loud as he wrote the info down. Suddenly a monster with slimy green tentacles, purple skin and four yellow eyes walked through the door on the far side of the room. "Mandy, the doctor will see you now." It said in a raspy feminine voice. Grim looked up and handed the creature the forms and looked at Mandy's nervous face. "If ya want, I'll come wit ya," he offered. Mandy scowled. "I'm not a little girl anymore, I can take care of myself." She hissed, causing the Grim Reaper to back away slightly in fear. Mandy's expression from anger turned to scared, as she looked at the door. "But you can come if you want to," she added, in a small voice. They walked through the door together.

A small pink goblin held a small flashlight and looked into Mandy's throat. "Hmmm…" he hummed in a deep voice. "Well, I'm in fact sorry to say that Mandy," he paused, and wrote something down. "You have a small cold…" he finished, taking off his glasses. Mandy looked at Grim, then back at the doctor. The doctor started going through his notes. "Will I be alright?" Mandy asked, gulping. The doctor smiled. "I'll run some tests on you to be sure, but for now put this in your mouth." He said, giving her a thermometer. Mandy stuck it in her mouth. "This is really weird, because I've never been sick in my life." She stated. The doctor turned to Grim. "Mr. Reaper, can I have a word with you?" he asked. Grim nodded, and followed the doctor outside the door.

"Are you sure dat it's just a simple cold, Dr. Limbs? I mean, she was in pain before," said Grim, scratching his skull. Dr. Limbs sighed, and shook his head. "I didn't want to tell her the real news, because she's just a child…but I believe she has a tumor in her throat…" he said. Grim looked shocked. "Ya, but, you just 'tink' she has one, it's not certain, is it?" he asked, hopefully. Dr. Limbs gulped. "Its most likely a 85 chance she's got one." He replied. Grim's face fell. "I can give you a pamphlet about it if you want." Dr. Limbs said, handing Grim a piece of paper. Grim put it in his robe and put on a fake smile. "Let's go back in… she's probably wondering where we are." Dr. Limbs said, opening the door.

Mandy sat on the little stool scowling. "I'm normal…" she stated. Dr. Limbs smiled, and took the thermometer. "Okay, you can come for another appointment on Tuesday, and we'll do a few tests, to make sure you're healthy, okay?" he asked. Mandy nodded, and began to walk out the door with Grim. "Oh, and Mandy." The Doctor called, before they left. Mandy looked back. "Try not to yell… let your voice rest." He said. Mandy rolled her eyes. "Come on Grim… I'm hungry…"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four 

It was only a few hours since the underworld doctors appointment, and Mandy was acting like nothing happened. Grim sat on Mandy's bed looking out the window at the three teens on the front lawn. Irwin, Billy and Mandy. Irwin was skinnier and muscular (well, okay for a 14-year-old) with contact lenses. Billy was… pretty much the same, just taller and…dumber… and Mandy, well she was a pretty little thing. She was tall, skinny, and had all the boys' attention at school. Her hair was no longer fashioned into horns, but fell to her hips, lightly…

They were all running around the lawn in bathing suits. Irwin slashing Billy with the hose, Mandy squirting Irwin with a little water gun, and Billy rolling on the ground laughing. Suddenly Billy jumped up and kicked the hose out of Irwin's hands and began chasing Irwin towards the kiddy pool. Irwin jumped in and disappeared for a second, the popped back up growling, and holding many wet sponges. Billy screamed as Mandy got him in the back with some water. He turned but Mandy ran behind Irwin.

Grim chuckled as Irwin picked Mandy up and held her over his shoulders, growling like a dog. "Oh no! The dork has caught me!" Mandy screamed sarcastically. Irwin laughed, as Billy tried spraying the hose at Irwin. "Hey Irwin…" Mandy said seductively. Irwin looked at Mandy smirking. "Ya Babe?" he asked. Mandy shot him right in the face with a water gun. "My eyes!" he screamed, throwing her in the pool. "Next time you pick me up, you're dead!" she yelled, chasing him, and shooting Billy. "Billy, Mandy and Irwin, get in here!" yelled Grim, from the house. Everyone stopped and looked at eachother. "What is it bonehead?" called Mandy sourly. "I have to talk to ya." He called. They looked at eachother and shrugged.

Mandy sat on the couch beside Grim, Billy sat on the rug, and Irwin sat in a chair. "Whats up Grim?" asked Billy stupidly. Grim sighed. "I haf ta tell ya sompthin, that ya haf ta know." He said, pulling out a panphlet. Mandy tilted her head, and gazed up at Grim.

1 hour later…

Mandy, Irwin and Billy blinked. "Wow…" Mandy gasped. Irwin held his throat. And Billy came out from behind the TV. "Grim, why would you bring such a scary subject up?" asked Billy, almost crying. Mandy looked down, deep in thought. "The chances are like 5 out of 5000, right?" she asked. Grim slowly nodded. Irwin and Billy got up. "Well, I don't think anyone I know will get it, so I'm not worried." Irwin said. Billy nodded. "Yeah… lets go play some more!" he said. Irwin and Billy ran out the back door. Grim put the panphlet in his robe. He then remembered the other person beside him. He slowly glanced over at Mandy. She held her head down deep in thought, and had an expression of sadness. Before Grim could speak, she answered his question. "Yes, I'm okay, I'm just thinking." She hissed, getting up and walking up the stairs. "Tell them… I'm not feeling very well…" she said, disappearing up the stairs.

Grim knocked on Mandy's bedroom door. "Mandy, are you awake. "It's 2 in the morning." Said a voice. Grim opened the door revealing Mandy sitting on her bed looking out her window. "of course I am." She added. Grim sat on the other side of her bed, and sighed. "I didn't see ya at dinner… you modder was worried." He said, taking off his hood. "I doubt that…" she said, coolly. Grim could have sworn she was sad, but he shook it off. "Are you," "Im fine!" Mandy interrupted. "God! Why do you always want to know if I'm okay, today? If I said I'm okay, then I'm okay!" she yelled, getting up and flopping down on her bed. She kept her face buried into her pillow and held her breath. She then came up for air and sniffled. "Grim," she said, not facing him. "I heard what the doctor said… okay? And maybe, I'm just a little upset…" she said, sniffling. Grim almost crapped himself. 'Is Mandy REALLY crying?' he wondered, gulping. "Ya, that's right, I am crying!" she said, facing him. Grim blinked. "What else is there to do, laugh?" she asked angrily. Grim shook his head slowly.

Mandy got up and wiped her eyes, and sniffled. "I'm just gonna… go for a walk…" she said, putting on her gray and pink sweater. Grim nodded. "You can sleep in my bed tonight, because I think I'll crash on the couch." She said, walking out her bedroom door.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

Mandy woke up to her mother vacuuming. "Hi, sweetie. You got in pretty late last night…" she said, with fear. She disappeared and came back with a plate full of cookies. "Here sweetie…" she whispered in fear. Mandy scowled. "Mom, I have a throat tumor." She said plainly. "Okay Honey." She replied, smiling (fake) and dusting. Mandy looked down. Her mother was just to afraid of her, that she really only answered to 'commands'. Mandy looked at the clock on the wall._ 9:30 am_. "Mom! I'm late!" she hollered, jumping up. "Sorry." He mother answered. "Thanks a lot, bitch! Now I'll be late for the singing competition!" she growled. Her mother looked hurt. Mandy stopped. "I'm sorry, mom… I'm just really tired… thanks for letting me sleep in though, I would have been more grate full if it was any other day," she said, with a forged smile. Her mother looked absolutely shocked, and like she was about to burst out sobbing with joy. But Mandy didn't have time for that. She dashed out the house.

'I guess since I AM dying, might as well be 'courteous'…' she thought, with a bitter taste in her mouth. 'Ew… being nice is so overrated…' she thought, bursting into the school doors.

Grim and Billy sat backstage, pacing. "Where is dat gurl!" he growled, as Billy stopped to lick his shoe. Grim heard the last verse of Mindy's song.

_And that's why I'm better than you! Oooooohhhhhhhhhhhh! _

Grim blinked, as he heard a glass shatter in the audience, followed by Mrs. Butterbean's shriek of pain. "My glasses! My eyes are bleeding!" Grim smirked as he saw Mandy run past him. Then she stopped and looked at Grim. He threw a bottle of poo-colored liquid. "Old Granny Grim made this herself. It'll help ya sing, gurl." He explained in a hurry. Mandy looked at it, plugged her nose and chugged it. The taste was beyond excruciatingly sickening. "Mandy Smith." called Principal Goodvibes. Mandy looked at grim and Billy, before rushing onto stage. She began singing **another you – Cascada**… and beautifully.

She walked off stage, and Mindy walked over. "So, Mandy. I liked your singing… NOT! Mandy you are a total loser! And your song, pathetic girlfriend, mm mm!" Mandy snapped here fingers, and Mandy became boiling mad. "Shut your mouth Mindy, I want you dead." She growled. Mindy smirked. "Oh? If you keep frowning like that, you'll get even uglier." Mindy replied, walking away. Mandy muttered something under her breath, that only Billy heard, and gasped. "Mandy that's so horrible! I didn't think ANY human being could say THAT!" he gasped, backing away.

Principal Goodvibes walked backstage. "Mindy. Has anyone seen Mindy? Ah, well…" all the girls gathered round and hopped up and down. "With out further ado, the winner of today's competition, who will be staring in the end of year Spring Fling, is non-other than…" he opened an envelope. "Mindy." He said. There was sighs of sadness, and some girls cried. Mindy appeared with a smug look on her face. "Why am I not surprised…" she said sweetly, batting her eyelashes. Grim felt incredibly angered and disappointed. He looked to his side where Mandy was standing, but alas, she wasn't there. He turned just in time to see her pink skirt vanish behind the closing emergency door, on stage left.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"Stupid Song!" Mandy shrieked. Her dresser went sailing through the air, and smashed against her wall. "Fuck you Mindy, you bitch!" she exclaimed, punching her mirror. She looked at her hand and watched the blood trickle down her knuckles. She clentched her teeth, and looked around the room. "Pink walls! Why the fuck are my walls pink!?" she began tearing the wallpaper down in shreads, screaming in frustration. The room was a wreck. She stood in the middle of the carnage panting. It took her a few minutes before regaining composure, and she brushed herself off. She took a deep breath and opened her door.

Mandy trotted down the staires like nothing had happened. Grim sat on the couch with her parents. She walked to the front door and put her hand on the knob. "Angel, where are you going at such a late hour?" her father asked, sweating with fear. The three awaited the anger that was to be blasted toward them, but instead were shocked. Mandy turned her head and with the most angelic smile. Tears were welled up in her eyes, and her face shone with sadness. "See you all in hell." she said weakly. And with that she was gone.

*****

Mandy was walking around downtown. Surprisingly not as lively as the day. She remained silent and looked ahead. 'Where am I going? I don't know. What will I do? I don't care.' she thought bitterly. Her eyes were wide and she glanced around before crossing the empty street. "What kind of DOWNTOWN is this when theres no one around?" she muttered, passing a dark alley. A dark figure glided out of the shadows and reached for her. "Don't touch me." she hissed. The light shone onto the meanest looking man. He was tall and fat. Long brown hair and a beard. Wearing a wool cap and a black hoodie. He grabbed her and pulled her into the alley. He held a knife to her throat and whispered, "Give me what you've got.". Mandy laughed. "I have NOTHING. I'm dying of a throat tumor, so I really don't care if you kill me." she spat. "Oh yeah?" he asked slyly. "Besides... I'm taking over hell when I get there. I'll see you soon anyhow." she snickered. He spun her around and pushed her down to the ground. Collapsing ontop of her, he put his knife away. "Then you don't mind if I do this?" he asked, while putting his hand up her dress. Her eyes widened with fear and anger. She kicked with all her might, but he was too overweight to have it affect him. "Fuck off!" she snapped, squirming. He held her arms down and smiled. "So, I guess I'll see you in hell, missy? Maybe we can have another fuck there too." he laughed. Many closed her eyes tightly. Not of fear, but out of disgust. She awaited more taunting, but it never came. She opened her eyes to see the man in a terrified stance. It could only be...

"Just what da hell did you tink you were doing!? Walik'n out on your parents like dat?" He cried. Mandy looked at the now bloody corpse beside her. "I don't need to be there anymore." she replied. "Oh? And whay is dat?" he asked. Mandy turned form him. "I wanted to do ONE thing... for me... I put myself in that singing contest to prove to myself that I could be a normal 14 year old girl. And leave it to Mindy to fuck it up..." she explained. Grim sighed. "Grim... Where did you live before you lost the bet to Billy and I?" Mandy asked inquisitivly. Grim looked at her. "I had a house in dee underworld. 2 bedroom and a 1.5 bath. Why?" he asked. Mandy smirked. "Take me there." she said. Grim shook his head. "No way, child. What would da neighbours tink?" he frowned. "Fuck the neighbours!!" She grabbed ther throat in pain and waited for a mintue. After she stopped wincing, she looked up at him. "Take me to your home. And that's an order."


End file.
